Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital imaging. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method and light-detecting device for analogue-to-digital conversion of optical radiation on switched conductivity diodes.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional methods of analog-to-digital conversion and light-detecting devices use analogue-to-digital conversion in cells. Traditionally devices use a digital pixel sensor with integrated charge transfer amplifier, a per column one-bit analogue-to-digital converter for image sensors, or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor imager with an analogue-to-digital pixel converter.
While some of these conventional methods can have a high degree of protection from the nonlinear distortion and interference in circuits for reading and transmitting photodetector signals a major disadvantage lies in high cell complexity.
The disadvantages of the conventional devices lies in complexity which prevents reduction in the cell size and thus increase the spatial resolution of the light-detecting device, and also reducing a portion of the cell area exposed to the radiation received, i.e. reducing the equivalent quantum efficiency.
Therefore, there is need for an efficient method and improved light-detecting device for increasing spatial resolution at high equivalent quantum efficiency.